You belong with me
by AWESOME-L'S
Summary: Songfic. You belong with me by taylor swift. I don't really listen to her that much but i think this song fit. Review and tell me if u want it longer.
1. You belong with me

Disclaimer: I do not own Max ride. Or You belong to me by Taylor swift.

Fang POV

"Lissa, chill it was just a joke!" I said calmly into the phone Even though I was thoroughly annoyed. The flock and I were in Virginia and I was dating Lissa, Max wasn't dating anyone. I don't know why it matters, though, I mean she's like a sister to me I wouldn't care if she was in a relationship.

"Yeah it does matter, Nick!" Lissa snapped, "That hurt!" I rolled my eyes, when I heard music blasting from Max's room.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Huh. Ironic. "Look Lissa I gotta go." I hung up and went to Max's room. The door was opened a bit so I peeked inside. Max was inside, her damp hair pulled into a bun with a few strands of perfect blonde hair hanging around her face, wearing shorts and a tank top. She was dancing to the rhythm, and singing along.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

True, Lissa will never know what happened before I came here. She'll never truly know everything there is to know about me, not even the flock does, only Max.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Max swished her hips in beat to the song, her movements graceful. The song was right though, Lissa wasn't like Max. But what does she mean 'What you're looking for has been here the whole time'?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Max is the only one that understands me… but lately I been so busy with Lissa, I haven't really talked to her. She must think I'm mad or something. But does she mean what I think she means? 'You belong with me'? No, that's not possible, Max is my SISTER. Right…?

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Yeah, the park. That was like when we were close… When we first got here, before school started. And ever since I've started dating Lissa I haven't really smiled that much, I was just frustrated and irritable, lashing out at everybody especially Max. Last week I yelled at her so loud to leave me alone she actually flinched. I yelled at my best friend, all because of Lissa who frankly I had no idea why I was dating. Where the hell did she get this song?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?You belong with me_

Max was dancing so amazingly I couldn't tear my eyes away. She just looked so beautiful. Even in shorts and a tank with her hair messed up. I really starting to resent this song though, how could it tell so much truth?

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?Y__ou belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

That's true, Max knew me better than she knew herself. She knew every thing about me, she's seen me at my weakest points, made me laugh when I was about to break. Who did I belong with? Ugh, this was so confusing. Lissa, I liked her. But then there's Max…

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

The song ended and I backed away from Max's door, confused as hell. "Don't worry, Fang" Angel said coming out of the bathroom. I just stared at her. "You'll make the right choice." And she skipped away holding Celeste. That's when Max walked out of her room ipod in her ears blasting so loudly I could hear it from a few feet away, she looked at me for a millisecond, shook her head and walked down the hall, leaving me standing there Kind of hurt that she didn't say at least a 'hi' to me. Maybe the song wasn't meant for me, what if it was for iggy?

"It was for you, you moron!" Angel called quietly from her room. I sighed in relief. Then confusion hit me, Max doesn't feel that way about me, does she?

_What part of 'you belong with me', Do you not get? _Angel mentally shouted in my head. I turned around on my heel and dashed toward the living room to find Max. I raced into the living room and saw Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Anne. They were watching 'Home Alone' and were laughing so hard.

"Where's Max?" I asked. Nudge looked at me, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, "On the roof I think." She answered.

I walked out the front door and flew up to the roof. Max was sitting on a blanket her ipod still in her ears, looking up at stars. Her knees were held tight against her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

The moonlight reflected off of her blond hair making it look like silk. If she noticed me come up she made no move to show that she did. I crossed the roof and sat next to her on the blanket. I silently picked up the Ipod and looked down at the title. 'Don't wanna think about you by simple plan.' Without looking at her I switched the song to 'Apologize by Timberland and One republic.' She frowned, and grabbed the ipod from my hand. She switched the song and rested it back on the floor next to her. I looked down at the title.

'Complicated by avril lavigne.'

Now I frowned and switched the song again. 'My everything by a cursive memory'

She lifted her gaze to meet mine, still frowning, "You don't mean that." She whispered quietly.

I looked at her, trying to decipher what the hell was running through my body.

"Yeah, I do." I whispered back.

She looked away and we stayed silent for a while. "You're torturing me y'know." She said finally.

My eyebrows went up in surprise, "How?"

"You go out with Lissa, Yell at me, treat me like I'm not even your friend anymore, then you come back and tell me that I mean everything to you. I don't know what to think anymore." She whispered.

I cast my eyes downward, she was right of course.

'I didn't know you liked me like that." I said changing the subject.

She rolled her eyes, "I think that kiss on the beach was clue enough." She said. Damn, right again. That's Max: 2 Fang: 0.

"Umm…" I started but she cut me off.

"Look Fang, I really don't wanna deal with this right now, okay? I know you don't feel the same, so can we just skip all the heartbreak and go back to being friends? I feel as If I know nothing about you anymore." Max said.

I looked at her, examining her delicate features. The beautiful features that I've seen everyday of my life and had never appreciated.

"You're wrong." I breathed. "You know everything about me, you still _are _my best friend so there's nothing to go back to and I do feel the same way."

Her eyes widened but then narrowed a bit, "You're toying with my emotions." She said harshly.

"What makes you think that?" I said questioningly.

She turned and stared at me, well, more of glaring but you get the point. "You're girlfriends downstairs." She snapped flatly before standing up and flying down to her open bedroom window.

"Wait Max!" I called, but the only thing that answered was the whistling of the wind.

A/N Do you like? It was my first sonfic sooo... Anyway , review please. tell me if you want it longer.


	2. Over protective big sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max ride. **

Fang POV

Sighing, I flew down to the front door, trying to push Max and the unbearable emotions running through me away. I just didn't get it, I really liked Lissa, but there was just something that drew me to Max, something that made my heart leap to my throat every time she smiled at me, something that made just want to sit and listen to her heartbeat when I was on watch, just to know that she was there alive and ok.

I shook my head, whatever it was it was really starting to piss me off, I hate not knowing.

I opened the front door and instantly Lissa was on top of me hugging me with all her might.

"Hi Liss." I said, trying to spit the few pieces of red hair out of my mouth.

"Hey Nicky!" She squealed, "Where were you?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, "Out for a walk, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She let go of me and smiled, "I wanted to say sorry for over reacting on the phone today, I know you were just trying to be funny. So I was thinking I could meet your family and maybe watch a movie with you or something." She said batting her eyelashes sweetly. Ok, I wasn't _trying_ to be funny, I _was_ funny I know that because Max always laughed at _every single one_ of my jokes and so did the flock. Even though I didn't joke that much.

I forced a smile, "Of course."

The flock who was watching us were sitting on the couch.

"Ok," I led Lissa to stand in front of the flock. Angel stood up first. "Lissa this is my little sister Ariel, she's six." Lissa smiled, and Angel gave her a small smile back but as soon as Lissa turned away Angel gave her a dirty look. Angel sat back down and next Gazzy stood up.

"This is Zephyr my younger brother, he's eight." Gazzy grinned, "Hi." Lissa said shyly. "Hi, Lissa." Gazzy said. She blushed.

"Next is Tiffany-Krystal who's eleven and you know Jeff who's my age." I finished gesturing to them. Lissa Nodded and Angel gave me a reproving look.

_What about Max?_

She's not here is she angel? Angel narrowed her eyes at me but nodded.

Just then Max's cell phone rang from the desk in the corner. Angel and Nudge's heads popped up and they jumped to their feet, but not before Max came walking down the stairs.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Max said glaring at Nudge and Angel who were already on their way to the desk.

"Aw Maaxxxx!" They whined, I took in Max's appearance. She was wearing the same clothes as before but her hair was out flowing perfectly around her beautiful face.

Lissa's eyes narrowed at Max, she obviously didn't like her from the start. In fact Lissa hated Max since the day we walked in together in school.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lissa snapped.

Max turned to look at her, surprised. "Uh, how about I _live _here?" Max said. "And can I ask who you are? I don't believe we met."

Lissa smiled proudly, "Nick's girlfriend. And you are?"

Max gave her a sly but menacing smile, "I'm Max, Nick's over protective big sister." Fear flashed in Lissa's green eyes and Nudge snickered.

"You're only four months older Max." I told her, she flashed me a smile, the ones that make my heart leap to my throat? Yeah that one.

"Still older than you, meaning I get to be overprotective." She grinned and walked over to the desk where her phone was still ringing.

She picked it up and Nudge and Angel crowded next to her trying to listen in.

"Hello?" Max said into the phone trying to push Nudge and Angel away from her.

"Oh hi." She said after the person on the other end answered her. They said something again and she frowned, "I don't know, I'm not one for that kind of thing."

The person on the other line said something, and Max sighed, "Fine JJ I'll think about it, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." She hung up and Angel squealed, then Nudge squealed, then they both squealed while Max grimaced.

"OMG we have to do your hair and make up and outfit! You're going to look sooo beautiful, Max!" They said and Max groaned.

"Guys, I am not going. Party's aren't really my style." Max said.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Iggy asked.

Angel turned to him, "Max got invited to Sam's birthday party tomorrow!"

Lissa's jaw dropped, "How did _you_ get an invite to the biggest party of the year?" She asked.

Max rolled her eyes, "Well let's see, I got a call from JJ telling me that Sam wanted to invite me and that the invitation should arrive tomorrow morning. Why?" Max was always such a smartass, Lissa's question was rhetorical!

"Can we watch a movie now?" Gazzy said impatiently. Max shrugged, I went and sat down on the loveseat and put my arm around the back, hoping that Max would come and sit in her usual spot next to me and I could put my arm around her and tell her… wait tell her what?

But that didn't happen, instead Lissa took Max's normal seat next to me smiling brightly and cuddling up to me while Max and Angel sat on a blanket on the floor with a bowl of popcorn, Max not seeming the least bit annoyed at Lissa. That kind of hurt, knowing that what she said on the roof was a lie, I knew she couldn't have feelings for me, if she wasn't jealous of Lissa then she obviously doesn't like me like I thought she did.

_Not true Fang,_ Angel's voice said in my head. _Max is pretending not to care 'cause she thinks you don't like her like that and is to stubborn to give you the satisfaction of seeing her jealous. You know Max, always the stubborn and determined one._

Ok that made me feel happier knowing that Max as being her usual stubborn self and the fact that she still like me.

_Yeah, but JJ thinks that Sam is gonna ask Max out tomorrow at the party, meaning if you like her back -Which you do even though you're in denial- you have to tell her and prove it to her, or she might actually say yes to him._

My hand clenched into an involuntary fist. He was not going out with Max whoever this kid was; I was going to make _sure_ that he got nowhere near her. But I have to prove to Max that I like her, maybe even love her, but that starts with a very complicated thing: Dumping Lissa.

**A/N Like? Srry I took so long 2 update though. : )**


	3. Movie night, and Breakfast blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max ride. **

Fang POV

During the entire movie, Max didn't even glance at me once. Angel kept sending me reassuring thoughts but I couldn't help but be skeptical. Lissa had her hand intertwined with mine and her head on my shoulder. Soon the movie came to an end and max stood up and stretched, yawning.

"Well that was boring." Iggy remarked, knowing that Lissa was the one who chose it, but she ignored him.

Angel had fallen asleep on the blanket that was spread on the floor, Gazzy was halfway asleep and Nudge was on her laptop, which she ran and got ten minutes into the movie.

"Ok guys, An-I mean _Mom,_ has to work late tonight, so I'm in charge. Get your butts in bed." Max ordered.

"Gladly." Iggy said dragging himself out of his seat and up the stairs Gazzy in suit.

Nudge shut her laptop down and placed it on the desk in the corner, then followed Gazzy and Iggy upstairs.

Max sighed and gently lifted Angel into her arms, "G'night Nick." Max whispered so as to not wake Angel, completely ignoring Lissa who had been shooting Max death glares throughout the movie. She walked up the stairs and soon I was left alone with Lissa.

"Didn't you like that movie Nick?" Lissa asked smiling at me. I nodded not saying anything, thinking that I'd dump her tomorrow during school so that Max would hear about it throughout the gossip line.

"Liss, it's late you should get home." I told her, she nodded.

"Yeah we've got school tomorrow anyway. I'll be by tomorrow before the party." She said standing. She leaned back down to give me a good night kiss and I couldn't help but think: _This is so damn disgusting._

I mean it didn't feel right kissing someone who wasn't Max not to be mean to Lissa or anything.

"Yeah sure." I said, I walked her to the front door and watched as she walked down the driveway, then I closed the front door and locked it. Sighing I turned off the lights and headed to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I grudgingly dragged myself out of my bed and to the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom door twenty minutes later and accidentally rammed into Max who was showered and dressed in her school uniform and was walking down to breakfast.

"Sorry Fnick." She snickered upon seeing my annoyed and grudging face. "Breakfast is ready, you should get going or you're gonna be late." She said and she walked down the hall. I rolled my eyes and then realized I was in a towel, I scurried into my room and pulled on my stupid uniform, hanging my tie loosely around my neck and shaking my head to mess up my hair. I pulled on my sneakers and I grabbed my backpack. I sprinted down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen. Iggy was already up and making breakfast, Anne was nowhere in sight, Angel was talking to Total about something Nudge was rambling about grape juice and how it doesn't taste like grapes to a very unhappy looking Gazzy and Max was arguing with someone on her cell phone.

"JJ _no_, I _don't _want him to ask me to be his girlfriend. I _don't _wanna go to his retarded party and I sure as heck _don't _want to be caught dead in _any_ form of dress, skirt or high heels." Max was saying. Nudge and Angel turned to look at her, scrambling out of their seats to try and put their ears next to her phone, while she unsuccessfully tried to shove them away. I snickered quietly as I sat down and Max shot me the bird.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? _Fine!_ I'll go to the stupid party, but don't expect me to be in a good mood." Max said sighing before snapping her phone shut and running hands through her open hair, she looked hot doing that I thought, and Angel giggled. I glared at her.

'_Not. A. Word. Angel._' I thought angrily. She only giggled some more.

"What's for breakfast Ig?" I asked, getting up to poor some juice.

"Pancakes, Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns, and home style fries." I nodded.

I sat back down. "Look who's up." Max said leaning back in her chair and grinning at me. I rolled my eyes,

"Good morning to you too Max." I said sarcastically and she grinned again.

"So, how's life?" She said.

I shrugged, "Pretty good, considering we're kids with wings, and we have bloodthirsty wolves and psycho scientists chasing after us. Add that to the fact that our 'mom' might be evil and we have an absolutely perfect life." I said.

Max smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, Anne does have that crazy scientist vibe doesn't she?"

I nodded, "Yup. So you're going to that kid's birthday party?" I asked nonchalantly.

Max groaned, "Don't remind me. JJ, Angel, and Nudge are going to stick me in a dress and heels they even have Ella in on it and she's in Arizona! If I trip and fall, breaking my neck in the process it'll be on their consciences and yours too."

I laughed, "Why me?"

"You could save me, by doing…something!" She pouted cutely and Angel giggled again.

I raised an eyebrow, "Something?"

Max laughed and whapped me over the head, "Yes, something, _anything_ to save me from the torture."

I laughed again, savoring the fact that this was the first time in a long time I actually spoke and hung out with my best friend.

Then my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket, and answered, "Hello?"

"Nick!" Lissa's screechy voice greeted me.

"Hi Lissa." I said, watching as Max's eyes darkened and she stood up to help Iggy with setting the table.

"Hey so for tonight you wear a tux and I'm going to wear like a pale blue gown okay?" She said speaking quickly.

"Uh-huh." I interpreted 'gown' to be super short dress that looks like it could be a shirt.

"Okay then bye!" She said and the line went dead.

I closed my phone and tucked it back into my pocket. Max sat back down after everyone was served.

Breakfast passed without another word.

**A/N I know it's short but I'm trying to update all my other stories too. Tell me if you like it. Next chapter will be school and the party, so…it should be some what long.**


End file.
